


My Queen

by moonofmorrigan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Thranduil x Reader (as his wife). Not following the movies "canon" for this. Thranduil's wife (reader) never died. A couple days before sailing to the west, you and he make love one last time in Thranduil's chambers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction for “The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings”, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> Pairing: Thranduil x Reader (or his wife)
> 
> Author’s Note: I couldn’t ignore my own headcanon about King Thranduil’s wife anymore. So, ignore the movies concept of her being deceased. She is alive and well, and you, dear reader, are playing her part in this story. ^_~ This story is also a gift for a friend of mine. I hope she, and you enjoy it. Feel free to reblog/retweet, like/kudos and/or comment if you wish.

**_ MY QUEEN _ **

**BY MOONOFMORRIGAN**

**_For miresgaleth._ **

 

Your hair was still dripping with water when you entered the chambers you shared with your husband. The air hit you as a cooling wind while you walked through the bath house to the royal bedchambers. You clutched at the thin white robe trimmed with gold which you had about your otherwise naked form.

 

When you entered you noted the barrenness of the room. It seemed strange to you. More to the point you noted your husband seated on the floor on a bed of furs in front of the fireplace, a goblet of wine in his hand. He peered into the orange flames as if transfixed. He had apparently been awaiting your return as there was another glass goblet sitting beside him full and untouched, beside it a plate of something. You couldn’t make it out. Quietly, you padded over to him in your bare feet, stopping only when you came to his side, and sat down. You knew he was aware of your presence even though he did not look at you.

 

You both sat silently for a moment, then he finally spoke just barely above a whisper, “I never dreamed this time would come. The time when we would leave these halls for the west.”

 

“You speak of it as if it is a time of mourning, not rejoicing. We have built our ships, and our beloved kin will go west with us. We will see Legolas once more, along with our other children. Does not that thought at least fill you with some joy?”

 

“Yes, of course my love,” he remarked with a nod of his head, “it is merely that we leave behind our memories of this place, and can never return to revisit them.” His voice became softer with his next words as he finally looked at you, “We will never make love in these chambers again…”

 

You can’t help the small smile that comes to your lips at these words. He looks away into the embers once more, then next to him at the unused goblet and the dish beside it. He takes the goblet into his hands and hands it to you with a gentle smile. Perhaps that little confession of what was on his mind embarrassed him a little? You can’t help giggling a little before you raise the cup to your lips. As you sip at it, he eyes you in a “oh don’t tease me manner” before turning his attention to the dish. He lifts it carefully to your eye view and you see upon it your favorite cakes and confections. You set your goblet down as you take in the different varieties of baked goods set on the small dish.

“I cannot give you much of a gift now, as any and all treasures that could buy such are on the ships already, but I wanted you to know I have not forgotten this is the anniversary of your birth.”

 

You take the delicate dish from his hand and pop one into your mouth, offering him one, which he denies with a gesture of his hand. As the sweetness melts on your tongue you cannot help admiring your husband’s profile, his throat, the flow of the silvery blonde hair about his strong shoulders… all of him. You always counted yourself among the luckiest of women to be the wife of this beautiful, kind, but strong king. The thought hits you once more, and you can’t help looking at him as you had when you first took interest in him as a woman. You set the dish down, and wait for him to turn his eyes upon you again. He does so a moment later and gives you a puzzled look.

“What is it?”

The smile upon your lips returns, you shake your head, and you watch a little more interested than you normally would be as he gives you a suspicious look, then tips the last of his wine to lips and downs it. You note the small bead of red liquid that tries to set itself on his perfect lips, which the tip of his tongue darts out to lick away before it strays. A tingling feeling shoots down into your belly making you clench your legs together a little more. It had been a while since either of you had any stirrings of amative feeling, or if he had, he didn’t attempt to follow through with it.

Perhaps his earlier musing was a hint?

You watch as he gets up with his goblet, stretches, then barefoot as well, heads to the wine table. He is clad in a matching robe to your own, and you know he obviously has nothing underneath the thin fabric of it either.

 

_Well, even if it hadn’t been a hint, perhaps a little bit of wifely affection would help him at least stop being so melancholy?_ In fact, you remembered, the two of you were very fond of lovemaking before you had reared your children, even for a few years afterwards.

 

What better way to leave this place behind, and perhaps when they arrive begin a new life in the west? Perhaps you would welcome another child? Or perhaps not. But for tonight, as each moment passed and with each moment you watched him move in the familiar routines he had, you had to admit that it wasn’t exactly bearing a child that was on your mind, but rather the events that could lead to making one. However, your cycle was not near, so you knew you would not begin to nurture a life on this night. You just wanted to be as close as two beings could with him, to love him, and to make union with him.

 

“Perhaps I could comfort your spirit tonight dearest. Besides,” you began to slowly unhook the fastenings on your robe from the bottom up, stopping purposely just before you reached the last one which covered your bosom, and waited for him to turn back around, “I crave something far sweeter than cakes as your gift to me tonight.”

 

He turned around, a perplexed look on his face then realization and surprise a moment later when in perfect timing you unhook it and push your robe off your shoulders revealing your completely naked form to him.

You hear his breath catch in his throat, as he looks you up and down, with each pass his eyes make, they lingering longer on your body, and you recognize the desire beginning to glint in his eyes. His mouth opens to speak, but no words form when you purposely sit up a little taller pushing your breasts out more with the movement.

 

You hold your hand out to him in invitation. After setting his goblet back on the wine table he wastes no time in returning to you and taking it in his. He situates himself in front of you and slides his hands down your sides to your hips.

 

“Do you want to unwrap your gift then, or should I do it?” he asks as he leans in to kiss you.

“Well, what’s the fun of getting a gift if you do not get to undress it yourself?” you answer with a smirk. He returns it and lays a kiss on your cheek, and works his way to your earlobe, and after gently sucking on it, lays fluttering kisses along your neck. As he does this, you busy yourself with the lacings of his own robe and make short work of them. A moment later he is letting the fabric slide off his body with your gentle persuasion and you run your hands along the contours of his strong chest and shoulders before laying a kiss on his lips.

You both smile into it as you battle for the control and pleasure of the other’s lower lip, which you finally concede to him, and both of you gasp in the other’s mouth when you each plunge your tongues into the other’s warm mouth. You feel his hands wandering over you, a fleeting touch along your sides, a caress of the back of his fingers along the bottom of your breast before cupping it and running his fingers over the hardened nubs. You muse briefly as you run your own hands along his torso, and down his belly, and then grabbing and squeezing his buttocks, before running your hands back up his chest once more, how familiar, but pleasing he feels to your fingertips and to your lips as you kiss his neck and collarbone.

 

He trails his lips down your throat once more to one of your paps and takes it into his mouth. Gently, he sucks at it and runs the tip of his tongue over it in a rhythmic motion that sets your insides blazing. Once he releases it you scoot back on to the soft furs beneath you, raising your arms over your head, and stretching out your legs in front of you, him seated between them as he looks at you.

 

A soft smile is on his lips as he follows sync and lays on top of you, taking your lips in his and feverishly kissing you, which you return with relish. It isn’t long before you feel him dipping his hand between your legs, and gently rubbing your center point of pleasure. As he does this he moves down to your bosom and takes the nipple he left unattended in to his mouth. You begin start to feel the lovely waterfall of physical bliss begin to fall upon you with even more earnestness as he moves his hand and mouth in the same rhythm and pattern. Your hands tangle in his hair behind his neck and your lips fall on his warm shoulders with open mouth kisses that are cut short by your moans and sighs, until finally the waterfall becomes waves, and each one becomes stronger pulling you closer into the twilight of erotic heaven.

 

After the world focuses again, and you see him still attending to the areas he had already enticed such lovely pleasure from, you snake a shivering hand down his torso, his belly, and finally gently take hold of his hardened member. He gasps, a delightful sound to you, and stops working his wonderful rhythmic torture, his hands went to the furs sitting up, as you rub his phallus against you to tempt him into becoming one with you. Your insides ached for him. Your raw emotions begged for the closeness it would bring both of you. In these moments nothing and no one in the world exists save only the other.

 

Finally, as you look upon him, his eyes closed in pleasure and no doubt with the same raw emotional state you yourself had, you feel him slip inside of you. Your joined bodies start in a slow, beautifully agonizing rhythm, you perfectly timed with him, and slowly the thrusts become faster, more demanding, deeper.

It leaves you both moaning, whimpering, gasping, and finally, when the world falls away for both of you in your tidal wave of ecstasy, crying out in fulfillment, pleasure and joy.

As the last of the climaxes wears away, he collapses briefly on top of you, before finding strength to pull himself up just enough to kiss you tenderly and passionately on the lips. You both spend several moments affectionately kissing and continuing to touch the other in the sure way you both know would delight your partner.

As he is placing a kiss on your cheek, he asks with a hot breath in your ear, “How can you make me bear leaving here now?”

You look into his eyes which, though not sad, are flooded with emotion and love, “Because on our first night and day in our new home, I thought perhaps we could try to recount this night together, perhaps even make it… more memorable.” You finish with a knowing smile.

 

“I will trust you to guide me in that my queen.”

 

He laid another soft kiss on your lips then lifted himself off of you and settled beside you, gathering you in his arms as he did so. You hear him whisper just before his breathing became heavy with the sound of contented rest, “My beautiful queen…”


End file.
